Estranho Imprint
by Lupina-12
Summary: Bella e Paul sempre foram um pouco diferentes. TRADUÇÃO.


**ESTRANHO IMPRINT**

_**Autor:**_** evieeden**

_**Tradutora: **_**Lepher**

_**Sinopse: **_**Bella e Paul sempre foram um pouco diferentes. TRADUÇÃO.**

_**Notas:**_**Saga Crepúsculo não me pertence. Essa é uma tradução. Toda e qualquer ideia desta história, pertence ao seu autor original.**

* * *

**Capítulo Único  
**

Eles tinham uma relação tão estranha, Bella meditou. Não era o que as pessoas esperavam, não em tudo o que ela tinha previsto para si mesma, mas estava trabalhando para ambos.

O restante da matilha não entendia. Todos os outros casais haviam sofrido o imprint - com a exceção de Quil e Claire - haviam entrado rapidamente em um relacionamento romântico. Embora, ela e Paul estavam perto disso, não era assim entre eles.

Embora ela sabia que ninguém acreditaria, caso ela falasse.

Paul estava, atualmente, deitado na cama, dormindo. Seu rosto, geralmente duro e sério, estava relaxado durante o sono, fazendo com que ele parecesse ter os 22 anos que realmente tinha. Bella estava deitada sobre ele, com as pernas entrelaçadas. Ambos estavam nus.

Eles não estavam dormindo juntos. Bem, tecnicamente, eles estavam, mas literalmente, apenas dormindo. Desde que Paul havia impresso sobre ela, naquela dia na floresta, que havia o hábito de estarem juntos durante a noite, especialmente porque ambos geralmente eram muito ocupados durante o dia.

No início, havia sido Paul que se esgueirava através da janela de seu quarto, depois que Charlie tinha dormido, e se rastejava para a cama com ela. A presença do outro ajudava muito no sono. Então, mais tarde, ela tinha começado a se aventurar mais durante a noite. Ela começou a ir a reserva tantas vezes, que começou a parecer estúpido fazê-lo correr todo o caminho para Forks, apenas para passar um tempo com ela. Demorou pouco para ela convencer seu pai, que ela estava crescida o suficiente para ficar na casa de um menino. Ela ainda não tinha conseguido convencê-lo, no entanto, de que Paul não era realmente seu namorado. E agora ela estava praticamente morando ali em tempo integral. A maioria de suas roupas e pertences favoritos, gradualmente, haviam feito o seu caminho para lá, e ela passava mais tempo ali do que na casa que dividia com o pai. Tudo havia mudado muito ao longo do último ano.

Ela não podia lembrar-se quando eles haviam começado a dormirem nus juntos. Isso havia apenas acontecido, como o todo o restante daquele relacionamento.

Lembrava-se vagamente de Paul voltando para casa um dia, quando ela já estava meio dormindo e tirando a cueca, antes de se arrastar para debaixo do lençol com ela, mas ela não tinha nenhuma lembrança de quando, ou porque ela começou a fazer o mesmo.

Ela pensou que poderia ter algo a ver com o imprint.

Todo mundo sempre disse a ela que Paul seria o que ela precisava, o que ela queria, que era a regra número um quando se tratava de lobos e seus imprints. Ela sempre tinha pensado que era um pouco mais complicado do que isso. Os lobos já tinham muita responsabilidade protegendo a tribo, para adicionar mais aquela pressão, tornando-os responsáveis por outra pessoa, que seria o motivo de sua existência.

Então, Bella havia chegado a conclusão de que, possivelmente, não era uma via de sentindo único, como todos acreditavam. Em vez disso, ela pensava que, tanto quanto Paul dava a ela o que ela precisava, o inverso também era plausível.

Claro, ele havia seguido a regra, dando a ela o espaço para se recuperar do abandono dos Cullen, e ele havia lhe apoiado quando ela, timidamente, foi para a faculdade em Port Angeles, sua confiança aumentando onde a dela deveria falhar.

Paul deu a ela o que ela precisava, e ela acreditava que dava a ele o que ele precisava também.

Parte dela já sabia o que estava faltando em sua vida. Depois de ter impresso sobre ela, Sam ordenou a Jake a sentar-se com ela e explicar-lhe tudo sobre os lobos e sobre o novo papel que Paul teria em sua vida.

Ela não tinha aceitado bem.

Em um esforço para acalmar o pânico, Jake havia dito a ela mais sobre Paul como homem, tentando fazê-lo menos de um estranho para ela.

Então, ela sabia que sua mãe havia fugido para Tacoma quando ele era jovem, deixando-o para ser criado por seu pai frequentemente ausente. Ela conhecia a dor do abandono, mas onde ela havia se trancado dentro de si, ele havia convertido a mágoa em raiva e aplicado em lutas e, quando teve idade o suficiente, sexo. Ela sabia que, antes dela, ele havia usado as mulheres como objetos descartáveis e depois jogado-as fora, não deixando nenhuma se aproximar muito.

E, mais importante, ela sabia que ele precisava dela como sua marca.

Ele precisava que ela estivesse lá para ele. Da mesma forma que ela precisava dele para estar lá por ela. Tratava-se de conforto e estabilidade para os dois, e assim o romance nunca havia aparecido.

Ele precisava de companhia, de alguém para conversar além de seus companheiros de matilha. Seu pai ainda estava vivo na reserva, mas eles viviam separados e Paul nunca havia tido algo particularmente bom a fizer sobre ele. Então, Bella passou um tempo com ele. Ela deixou-o falar e se expressar. Ela ouviu-o se queixar da patrulha, Sam, de ficar preso na reserva. Ele precisava de uma alimentação adequada. Entre as patrulhas, escola e tentar fazer alguns bicos em torno da reserva, para ganhar um dinheiro extra, ele mal tinha tempo para cuidar de si mesmo. Então, ela teve certeza de que ele comesse. Compartilhando jantares e deixando assados e cozidos nas panelas, para ele comer quando ela não estava lá. Quando ele precisava de descanso, ela dormia na mesma cama que ele, e quando ele precisava de um contato mais humano - que haviam expandido sua proximidade quando estavam acordados -, compartilhavam abraços e andavam de mãos dadas.

Contato com a pele era algo novo, no entanto.

Realmente, Bella acreditava que ela havia seguido a sugestão dele. quando ele começou a despir-se na sua frente, ela começou a fazer o mesmo. Estranhamente, ela nunca se sentiu constrangida de estar sua na frente dele.

Quando ela estava com Edward, ela tinha sido constantemente preocupada e envergonhada com seu corpo. Em um nível intelectual, ela sabia que os vampiros eram desumanamente bonitos e que nenhuma pessoa comum poderia competir com sua atratividade, mas que ainda não impedia as comparações. Ela nunca seria tão petit ou esbelta como Alice, com seus cabelos perfeitos e mãos delicadas. Ela nunca seria tão alta ou curvilínea como Rosalie, com seus longos cabelos dourados e a capacidade de andar de salto alto. Sua lista de críticas havia crescido muito na presença deles: sua bunda era muito grande, seus peitos eram muito pequenos, sua boa era muito desigual, seu rosto era muito longo, ela não conseguia dar três passos sem tropeçar no ar... E a lista continuava.

Nada disso parecia importa quando ela estava com Paul. Ela sabia que ele iria aceitá-la, com defeitos e tudo, assim como ela o aceitaria, então quando ele se arrastou para a cama nu, ela tinha acabado por seguir seu exemplo.

Ele não tinha dito nada sobre sua nudez, mas ele a abraçou um pouco mais apertado naquela noite, de modo que ela estava em cima dele.

E ela gostou. Ela gostava de ser capaz de sentir tudo dele contra seu corpo. Ela gostava de ser capaz de respirar profundamente e inalar o cheiro dele alinhado com seu corpo. Ela gostava de ser capaz de sentir seus corações batendo juntos.

Era reconfortante e era o que ambos precisavam.

Mas não acreditava que ninguém iria entender.

Outras pessoas, se pudessem vê-los agora, iria dar uma olhada e saltar para a conclusão errada.

Não importa o que eles pensassem, Bella e Paul não estavam fazendo sexo.

Bem, Bella não estava fazendo sexo. Ela estava bastante certa de que Paul não era qualquer um, mas mesmo que fosse, ela realmente não se importava. Ela entendia que ele era uma criatura muito física - fato que só tinha sido agravado quando ele havia faseado pela primeira vez - por isso, se ele precisava da companhia feminina, ela não ia impedi-lo, especialmente porque eles não estavam juntos. Às vezes, ela pensou que ela não se importaria tanto se eles _fossem_ assim, embora.

- O que você está pensando? - Sua voz sonolento interrompeu seus pensamentos. - Eu posso ouvir seu cérebro trabalhando daqui.

- Você. - Ela respondeu honestamente.

- Eu? - Sua voz grave retumbou para ela, vibrações agradáveis viajando através de sua pele. - Quanto em mim?

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando em você e sexo.

Ele congelou debaixo dela, cada músculo sonolento, de repente, em alerta.

- O que você quer dizer? - Havia uma nota de cautela em sua voz e Bella, de repente, lamentou deixar escapar a verdade, especialmente se ela o fazia sentir-se tão desconfortável.

Ela deslizou seu corpo para o lado e sentou-se, colocando as mãos sobre seu colo. Seguindo seu exemplo, Paul virou-se de costas e puxou-se para trás, de modo que ele estava meio encostado na cabeceira da cama. Bocejando, ele passou a mão sobre os olhos e, em seguida, focou-se em Bella.

Ela olhou para ele por um momento, antes de perceber que ele ainda estava esperando para que ela respondesse. Foi mais fácil falar sobre isso com ele de costas, de modo que ela acabou fixando os olhos em algum lugar à esquerda de seu ouvido.

- Quero dizer, que eu estava pensando sobre como nós não somo como os outros casais impressos, e como não estavam romântico ou qualquer coisa, mas que ninguém acreditaria se eles nos vissem dormindo.

Ele bufou de acordo, mas não fisse mais nada, assim Bella continuou.

- Eles acreditariam que nós estávamos dormindo juntos-! Fazendo sexo juntos, quero dizer. - Ela se corrigiu. - Mas nós somos... assim.

Sua voz sumiu quando ela notou que Paul estava agora franzindo a testa para ela.

- Bem, não. - Ele finalmente concordou. - Mas vamos ser assim, eventualmente.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram.

- O quê? - Desta vez foi ela quem ficou confusa.

- Nós não somos assim ainda. - Ele repetiu lentamente. - Mas, no futuro, em algum momento, vamos ser como todos os outros, o que vai incluir o sexo.

Ela piscou para ele, estupefata.

Paul esperou tão pacientemente quanto podia para a resposta dela - cerca de cinco segundos - antes de suspirar e revirar os olhos.

- Cristo, Swan! Onde é que você achava que isso estava indo?!

Ele esfregou a mão sobre o rosto mais uma vez, em seguida, apoiou-o atrás de sua cabeça.

- Eu não sei. - Ela deixou escapar. - Eu não pensei sobre isso. Eu não... você sabe que eu sou ... virgem, certo?

Paul riu e Bella, de repente, sentiu-se incrivelmente exposta na frente dele, algo que não sentia há muito tempo. Agarrando o lençol, ela puxou-o e cobriu seu corpo, como se isso significasse que ele não podia mais vê-la.

- Hey, hey, hey! - Ele imediatamente saiu da posição em que estava, ficando de frente para ela. Ignorando o protestar das mãos, ele a levantou e coloco-a em seu colo, onde a abraçou com força. - Não seja assim. Eu não estava rindo de você.

Bella sentiu sua respiração começar a engatar e seus olhos começarem a umedecer.

- Do que você estava rindo, então?

- Eu estava... - Ele parou abruptamente e soltou a respiração. - Eu estava rindo da situação, eu acho. E sim, eu sei que você é virgem. Isso nem ao menos é um problema, então você não deveria ter falado... Jesus! Isso é difícil... é que eu achava que você sabia, que nós estávamos indo devagar, um passo de cada vez, ao invés de irmos a lugar nenhum.

Bella abriu a boca, e depois fechou-a. Ele tinha pensado que eles era... realmente uma espécie de casal?

- Oh.

Ela tentou ver isso em sua cabeça. Ele eram realmente um casal?

Ela não percebeu que ela havia feito a última pergunta em voz alta, até que ele respondeu.

- Claro, nós somos. Nós somo apenas o nosso tipo de casal, em vez de sermos como os outros.

Ela olhou para ele com cuidado, estudando seu rosto. Ele estava olhando para ela com cuidado, como se ela fosse algum tipo de animal selvagem que pode fugir a qualquer momento.

- Olha, Bella, nós não somos como Sam e Emily, ou Kim e Jared. Nós apenas não somo o tipo de pessoas que se jogam de cabeça em algum relacionamento romântico, você por causa de sua experiência com os sanguessugas, e eu porque... bem... você sabe que eu nunca tive um relacionamento com uma garota antes de você, não um relacionamento adequado de qualquer maneira. Eu não estou mais acostumado a isso do que você. Você não estava pronta para isso. Eu não estava pronto para isso. - Ele bufou uma risada. - Para ser honesto, eu ainda não acho que nenhum de nós esteja pronto para isso agora.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, reconhecendo a verdade em suas palavras.

- Mas, a verdade é que eu gosto de você.

Suas palavras não teriam soado como muito para ninguém, mas para Bella era mais do que o suficiente. Ele gostava dela. Um calor gostoso se propagou por seu corpo e seus lábios se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso.

- E - ele continuou - eu não sei o quanto você gosta dos seus outros amigos, mas eu nunca vi você morar com eles, ou dormi nua em suas camas antes.

Ela corou.

- Eu acho que não é o tipo de coisa que um garoto, ou garota iria entender, realmente.

- Não, na verdade não. - Paul concordou.

- Então, por enquanto, somos como... 'amigos especiais'. - Ela tentou dar um nome para eles.

Paul riu de novo, mas desta vez ela sabia que era da sua frase, em vez dela.

- Sim, nós somos amigos especiais, Swan. Se é assim que você quer chamá-lo. - Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo preto curto e depois bocejou novamente.

- Mas, no futuro, vai ser mais. - Ela esclareceu. - Com sexo.

Ela tentou imaginar o que seria, sendo assim com Paul. Ter um relacionamento, _fazendo sexo_. De algum jeito, parecia certo.

Realmente, ela sentiu vontade de se bater, por não ter percebido antes que mesmo que ela e Paul não eram como as outras marcas, eles foram, lentamente, encontrando seu caminho em direção a um compromisso que funcionava para ambos.

E eles tinham um futuro juntos. Isso era um pensamento agradável.

- Sim. - Paul bateu os lábios com prazer. - Sexo, se você me deixar decidir, talvez até mesmo alguns beijos se você tiver sorte.

Ele sorriu e Bella deu um tapa em seu ombro, com um suspiro indignado.

- Paul!

Seu sorriso ficou mais largo, completamente arrependido.

- Eu não estou te deixando decidir. - Ela empurrou-se contra ele, fazendo com que ele caísse para trás, de modo que ele ficou deitado, mais uma vez, tendo o seu corpo ainda envolto em seus braços. Bella gritou para o movimento repentino, mas ele ignorou e começou a desembrulha-la do lençol, jogando-o longe, voltando a ficarem pele com pele novamente.

- Então você diz isso agora, mas quando chegar a hora, você pode mudar de ideia. - Ele estava completamente despreocupado com sua ameaça. - Você pode querer que eu vá para cima de você. Quem sabe? Nós não estamos lá ainda. - Ele fechou os olhos e jogou um braço sobre seu rosto. - Podemos voltar a dormir agora, ou ainda tem alguma coisa na sua cabeça para ser discutida?

- Não, podemos dormir.

Bella se estabeleceu em cima dele mais uma vez, e tentou relaxar. Algo que ele tinha dito, embora, voltou a revirar-se em sua cabeça.

- Eu poderia beijá-lo, porém, você sabe. - Ela declarou corajosamente e depois corou, mesmo que ele não podia vê-la.

- Você poderia agora? - A diversão era sua voz era evidente.

Antes que ele pudesse falar novamente, ela levantou-se e selou seus lábios rapidamente, para então voltar a sua posição anterior, descansando a cabeça contra seu peito.

Paul não reagiu durante um minuto inteiro e Bella fechou os olhos, como se isso pudesse protegê-la do que havia acabado de fazer.

Finalmente, ele falou.

- Faça isso novamente quando eu estou devidamente acordado e, eu vou lhe mostrar o que está reservado para quando estivermos pronto.

Linda riu nervosamente.

- Eu poderia aceitar isso.

- Poderia. - Ele encorajou-a.

Ele apertou-a um pouco mais e, em pouco tempo, ela adormeceu, sonhando com o futuro.

_**The End!  
**_

* * *

_**Bem, e é isso '-'**_

_**Eu não sei realmente o porque, mas eu estava lendo umas fics em inglês e acabei chegando nessa aqui. Achei ela diferente das demais que eu já tinha lido e pensei que seria legal traduzi-la =)**_

_**Espero que todos gostem.**_

_**Beijinhos e até ;3**_


End file.
